


Have You Come to Hate Me

by Missy_dee811



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Bucky Barnes Feels, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Not Happy, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Angst, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can also find this on <a href="http://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com/post/147081886486/have-you-come-to-hate-me">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Have You Come to Hate Me

Bucky was drying his hair as he walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. Tony was sitting on the edge of the bed wearing nothing but an unbuttoned shirt, his tie haphazardly dangling from his shoulders. “Tony, what’s up?” 

“Have you come to hate me,” he asked in a low voice heavy with emotion. Bucky stopped walking and dropped his hands to his sides. He let out a deep breath. “Where’d you get that idea? Before you say anything else – because I know you and how you think – no, I don’t hate you.” Tony turned to face him. There were three distinct bruises forming a curve from his clavicle to his pectoral.

“Things between us aren’t the same. They’ve changed.” Bucky moved to sit next to him. He knew this conversation would happen sooner rather than later but it took him by surprise. “I suppose they have, Tony, but that doesn’t mean I hate you. You’d know if I hated you,” said Bucky, with a bitter laugh. He reached for his hand and covered it with his own. He could hear Tony’s strangled breathing. With his other hand, he caressed his cheek. “Look at me,” he said, softly. Dark brown eyes turned to meet his steel blue ones.

“You’re gorgeous and wonderful but… I don’t love you, not the way you love me, not the way I love Steve.” Tony started to turn away but Bucky stopped him. “I wasn’t done,” he said softly. “You deserve someone who loves you – someone who’s in love with you, who feels the same intense passion for you that you do for them. Don’t lie to me, Tony… I know it’s Steve. I want you and I need you but I can’t be all those things for you, not the way he can. I was an assassin, Tony. A weapon. For me, love and hate are powerful emotions but they’ve been twisted.”

The tears started falling and Bucky took Tony in his arms. He kissed his temple, taking in his scent, as he caressed his arm. “Tony, I could never hate you but I can’t do this to you, and I certainly can’t do it to Steve, not after all we’ve been through together. I can’t be in this relationship, not anymore. I just…can’t. I’m so sorry,” he said into his ear.

Steve had come into the room and stood, quietly, by the door. He had his arms crossed over his chest. There were tears welling up but he didn’t cry. He looked at Bucky and Tony sitting in each other’s embrace and sadness flashed across his face. They knew it would have to end. Steve moved to sit on Tony’s right side and ran his fingers through his hair. He wiped Tony’s tears with his other hand.

Facing Steve, Bucky said, “If you want me to leave, I can go. If you want me to stay, I can stay.” Tony turned to face Steve and nestled into his neck. Steve croaked between shaky breaths and said, “Just for tonight, you can stay, if it’s okay with you,” he said, turning to face Tony. He nodded.

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist, settling into the nook of his neck, quiet tears trailing down his cheeks. Bucky stood and walked to the door. “I’ll leave you two, for now.”

With his hand on the doorknob, he turned to face Steve. Steve’s heavenly blue eyes met his. He could see the storm raging underneath his calm exterior. He had never meant to hurt him but it was inevitable. “I’m so sorry,” said Bucky but it was too late to seek forgiveness. “Maybe… Maybe, I should leave.” Steve nodded as Tony’s cries echoed throughout the room. Bucky unlocked and opened the door as the tears fell down Steve’s cheeks into Tony’s hair.

“Maybe,” said Steve, his voice heavy with emotion.

“Goodnight,” replied Bucky, closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on [Tumblr](http://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com/post/147081886486/have-you-come-to-hate-me).


End file.
